


Why'd You Leave?

by starlitSpectrum



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitSpectrum/pseuds/starlitSpectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave/OC poem thing. Dave and my OC, Aidan were best friends. Then, Dave disappears and Aidan, heartbroken and just really sad, starts to hang out with Dirk more, since Dirk was telling him it was all okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why'd You Leave?

you were happy

(with HIM)

your b e s t f r i e n d

[maybe a little m-o-r-e than that?]

l.a.u.g.h.i.n.g at his jokes

telling him about the s*t*a*r*s

{corona australis, shaped like a heart, four huuuundred light years away}

and just b:e:i:n:g with him

but then

-that day-

(he left you, didn't he love?)

he never came home

he disappeared from your arms

[like he was never there in the first place]

&& you remember

{crying}

out his name

&&

(crying)

in your room

[his room]

hugging your pillow

{like it was really him, like he never left}

and you

wishhopeddreamed

that he'd just /come home\

and be with you again

and then -he-

(your best friend's /brother\\)

came in the picture

[and messed up your reality]

|he's not coming back love, you have me now|

and then the worst part was

{you started to believe him}


End file.
